Time: Ends
by Lucifer Rosemaunt
Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Time, a 3parts Series. Installment 03. There’re misunderstandings and one hell of a clarification.
1. Avoidance

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.

Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Time, a 3parts Series. Installment 03. There're misunderstandings and one hell of a clarification.

Warning(s): slash (that's homosexual content for those of you who don't know)

Pairing(s): ErikRaoul

A/N: okay. So this series has more than 3 installments. I think all in all there's 7 (even though it's a 3parts series; it's because each installment has 3 parts). Hope that clears that up a bit. 8) Thank you reviewers as well.

Story note: I guess I sort of lied. There was slashiness in Installment 02 and there is some slashiness here, but I don't consider this little dance they're doing around their relationship really full-blown slash yet. Well, maybe.

o.o.o.o

Time: Ends

Part01:Avoidance

o.o.o.o

By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

o.o.o

Raoul could not get out of the opera house fast enough. He had stumbled more than several times already and he was sure that his shoulder hurt; however, with all the adrenaline coursing through his veins, he felt no pain. He felt confused and frightened, but at least he was pain free.

He passed several people on the streets in his mad dash towards his estate. They looked at him strangely, and Raoul was sure he presented quite a sight as he gripped the torn sleeve in one hand tighter. He did not care though. He just pumped his arms and legs faster. He needed to get away from the opera house and its ghost quickly. In fact, he did not slow down until he reached his front door. He only stopped then because he could not believe that he had actually run the whole distance between the opera house and his home.

He glanced behind him to see if anyone was following. When he was sure no one was coming, he snuck into his own house. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest, and his hands were shaking. The only thing he could really hear was his own harsh breathing. Raoul went directly to his room locking the doors and windows and closing the curtains. He knew the ghost could easily enter his room. Raoul had spent a lot of time in earlier months finding his clothes misplaced and generally missing. Staring at the balcony door, he hoped that Erik would not try to enter now because Raoul did not know what he was going to do if he did show up. When nothing happened, Raoul flopped onto his bed keeping his mind blank as his heart and breathing slowed down. He instantly regretted the action since his shoulder protested, but he ignored that too.

"What just happened?" Raoul asked aloud.

He stared at the ceiling feeling a little light-headed from his sprint back to his estate. He could not believe he was in such good shape that he managed to make it all the way home. He figured it was because he and Erik fought so much.

Raoul winced when he thought of Erik. It made him think of what had almost happened, and that was exactly what he was trying to avoid.

They had almost kissed.

He rolled over to bury his face into his blankets. His hands clenched the material by his head. His heart raced just thinking about it and it felt like butterflies were in his stomach. He could still feel Erik's body leaning against his own, warm and solid. He could still feel Erik's breath as it caressed his face. He could distinctly picture Erik's pained expression as though he were struggling to contain himself.

Raoul moaned and was mortified when he realized that he was getting aroused. He willed his arousal to go away, but he could only think of Erik. Raoul forced himself to think about the political stability of the country, the work that needed to be done around the house, and Carlotta, and when none of those things seemed to work, he thought about the managers. Luckily, they were enough of an annoyance to calm him down.

He realized that he was very close to outright panic. He had never thought of Erik in that way. He had never thought of any man that way. It had to be a mistake, but as his mind drifted back towards the memory, he could feel himself practically relishing the feel of Erik against him. Steering his mind completely away from that moment, Raoul tried to concentrate. This was wrong. So wrong. He could not be attracted to Erik. He was not only a man but, but he was Erik. Oh God, Raoul wondered how disappointed Philippe would be with him if he knew. Raoul could care less about society, but Philippe, his only family, mattered more than anything did.

Raoul felt desperately lost. What was he supposed to do now? He could not be attracted to Erik. It was probably stress, but Raoul had not felt this at ease in years with anybody. It was probably because he had just been robbed and he could not think straight. That had to be it. His shoulder was in pain and the pain was making him hallucinate. That was plausible, right? Except for the fact that he had been injured a lot worse than this wound on his shoulder.

He tried to think of how he reacted to Erik before that encounter. Had he ever felt that way about Erik? There had first been distrust, hatred, and disdain. Then, it had changed or rather evolved because of Christine's disappearance. Then, there had only been trust, companionship, and peace. But no, never that arousal. He had never thought to look at the ghost like that much less feel that way about him. It was not like Erik was that stunning. Okay, maybe he was stunning but he was also deformed, so it could not solely be a physical thing. Raoul winced; perhaps it would be better if it were just a physical attraction. He did not think he could stand the pain of anything deeper.

Sighing, Raoul felt exhausted. This was too confusing and as much as Raoul thought it was wrong, he knew there was probably nothing he could do about it, at least, not for now.

Too tired to even move or think any longer, Raoul closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

o.o.o

Raoul could not find it in himself to return for several days. Admittedly, he could have avoided the opera house for weeks, but the managers had found it odd and requested that he at least show up for meetings.

The respite had been nice.

The morning after when Raoul woke up, he had pushed the incident as far away from his mind as possible. He spent a relaxing day on the estate spending time in the stable and reading several books beneath a tree. It was nice to get away from the opera house, to get away from Meg, and if he was a little lonely and frustrated from avoiding Erik, he ignored the feeling for as long as he could.

When Raoul could not ignore it any longer, he tried to figure out what happened that night. He once again had to come to terms with the fact that he was somewhat attracted to Erik. He did not know what he was going to do about it, but after many hours of arguing with himself, he could at least admit it. Raoul technically did not _want _to think about what he might do about the attraction.

Then, Raoul would end up wondering if Erik felt the same way. They _had_ almost kissed.

Honestly, Raoul did not think that Erik could possibly feel the same way. Erik so deeply loved Christine that it just did not seem possible. Raoul seemed to ignore the fact that he had claimed his own love towards her as well. But he knew that Christine did not matter to him that much anymore. He could not love someone who had left him without a single warning or good-bye. He was too hurt by her, and given the opportunity, Raoul did not think he was strong enough not to want to hurt her back.

He did not know about Erik though. Sometimes when Erik thought he was asleep, Raoul would watch him. He would have a far-off look in his eyes as he watched Raoul 'sleep'. Raoul knew Erik was thinking of Christine at those times. It was such a wistful expression that Raoul could only imagine Erik was wondering where Christine was. Sometimes Raoul wondered those same things, but he had stopped worrying about Christine a while ago. He had felt bad about it because he would only think of her in passing. Yet, Erik still had those expressions on his face even lately.

Raoul liked to think that they had become friends. He doubted that Erik thought of him as anything more.

So on the evening before his return to the opera house, Raoul had come to the conclusion that he had imagined the whole thing. Erik had not tried to kiss him. He had been angry about Raoul missing their meeting and pushed him against the wall to make a point. Raoul, not having realized his desire for Erik at that point, imagined that Erik was about to lean forward and kiss him.

Raoul laughed at himself. He had overreacted. He needed to speak with Erik about the whole thing and apologize for his behaviour. In all truths, he did not want to keep avoiding him. He missed their meetings and their conversations. Raoul knew it would be difficult to suppress his newfound attraction to Erik, but it was his only option. He never felt at ease unless he was with Erik. Raoul found it almost disgraceful, but he could not deny the truth of that statement.

To keep their friendship, he would learn to forget his attraction.

o.o.o

Erik had not really expected Raoul to come to their meetings after that incident. He had seen and felt the panic Raoul had experienced.

What he had not expected was for Raoul to avoid the opera house completely.

Erik was not sure what had possessed him that night. He had not really been thinking. Raoul had been so compliant and understanding. He had looked up at him so guilelessly and Erik had been so angry with himself for feeling the overwhelming need to protect Raoul – not just protect, but to keep Raoul at his side. He had acted before he realized that he might hurt Raoul's shoulder. Then, Erik had suddenly felt Raoul all too clearly through his clothes. The warmth of the blonde completely suffusing his whole body with a demanding energy that screamed at him to just do something to Raoul and to do it now.

The flood of desire had been almost painful, a sweet sort of pain that Erik wanted to experience over and over again. It had made him want to press harder against Raoul, to hold him tighter, and to close that small distance that had been between them.

And, Erik had been weak enough to give into that desire. Now he was alone and frustrated. He had wanted to chase Raoul, but the realization that he had almost kissed Raoul without even thinking had made him pause. His body had acted of its own accord, but even now that he _was_ thinking, Erik still did not know what he was going to do about his rather uncontrollable desire to have Raoul.

This was the fop he was thinking about. The Vicomte. The patron. But when he had taken a good look at him that night, he had not seen those things. He had seen the person who had taken the foremost important position in his life ever since Christine had gone. It was as if he had seen Raoul for the very first time and he had fallen in love at first sight.

Erik screamed in frustration.

He could not believe that he had just thought that. He did not love Raoul. He just wanted… to kiss him? Erik knew he wanted to do a lot more than just kiss Raoul. He wanted to do what he had seen many stagehands doing to each other when they thought they were alone. He wanted to do what the managers had been doing to those girls. He wanted more than just kissing.

The desire was not that foreign to Erik. He had wanted Christine like that after a while, but he had never had such a hard time controlling those desires. He had been able to think about Christine without becoming aroused. He had even been able to control himself when he had been near her and touched her. One touch from Raoul, of Raoul and Erik had lost all sense of control. One _look_ and Erik had been lost.

It was this dilemma that kept Erik from going over to Raoul's estate. He did not know what he was going to do. He could not scare Raoul away again. He did not want to lose what they had already.

If he was being generous, Raoul was not that bad. He was a good fighter, better than Erik had first given him credit for. He was even smarter than Erik was always claiming. It had been months since Erik had last had a thought to kill the Vicomte and in those same months, he had rather come to enjoy the boy's company. How could he view Raoul as the enemy when he knew the truth? Raoul was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

And that was the problem. There was no way that Raoul would ever want to be with him. Christine had not wanted to be with him, and she had a darkness in her that Erik had easily recognized. But Raoul, no. Raoul was all light and honesty and everything that was good. Erik had no right to love him or to expect anything of him in return.

It was the one thing that Erik could honestly thank Christine for. It was best that Christine had left him, them, earlier than later. He would have hated to see what would have happened had she stayed. He would not have had this relationship with Raoul. He would not have been able to see Raoul for who he really was.

Yet, still just the thought of Christine angered him. Every sign, mention of her existence was torture. Erik had wanted to destroy her very memory. He had not been able to destroy her room completely, but her clothes, her pictures, her letters; everything that she had left behind when she left, Erik had taken and burned. He had erased her existence in the opera house. He had erased her very voice from his mind. It had not been as difficult as he had initially thought it would have been.

That was a partially lie. It had been difficult only because hatred had consumed his very being for a while, for days. It had consumed him even as he fought with Raoul, but with every clash of their swords, their fists, every bruise and wound that was opened, that hatred along with Christine had left him. It had left him with nothing but Raoul.

Now, Erik needed to decide what he should do about Raoul's current desire to avoid him. He knew the first course of action was to suppress his own desire to have Raoul until he somehow found a way for the blonde not to able to run away from him. He needed Raoul to stay by him. If it meant that Erik would have to pretend to see Raoul as nothing more than a sparring partner, then he would find a way to do so. He was good a deception. He had made Christine believe he had been an angel of music for many years. Pretending to just enjoy Raoul's company and nothing more could not be too difficult since he did enjoy Raoul's company. He wondered how long the ruse would hold up before his already tenuous restraint broke.

He found it humorous that he had barely resolved to act the part and he was already reconsidering it. It was the fault of his old tendencies. It was a knee-jerk reaction that told him he should not bother with what Raoul thought about the situation. That part of Erik was telling him to simply kidnap Raoul again and make the boy love him back or deal with the consequences. Raoul would eventually learn to love him back. Erik knew he would not deserve it, but Raoul might pity him enough to try. Erik could picture Raoul's face yesterday as he swore that he would return to their meetings no matter what. He had broken that promise, but once again, Erik knew he was to blame for that.

No, he could not kidnap Raoul again. He had to take things slowly.

o.o.o

It had been days since Raoul had come to the opera house. Erik knew. He had been watching all the entrances consistently. It had given him time to gather his thoughts and determine how he should react when he did see Raoul, but this was getting to be absurd. He was getting impatient. He wanted to see Raoul now. The only reason Erik had not gone to Raoul's estate was because he did not know what he would do if he saw Raoul in his bedroom.

When Raoul finally did return to the opera house, Erik had to restrain himself even though all he wanted to do was go out there and confront him. The sight of the familiar blonde hair and that smile made Erik bite his lip in frustration. He could still feel the boy beneath him, pressed tightly against him. Erik's whole body was tense and his mind was running through several scenarios. He realized after Raoul walked out of sight that he could not react like that when he finally did confront Raoul. Erik had not even known that he could have such a strong reaction of that sort and all Raoul had to do was walk into the opera house. So, he set to desensitizing himself to Raoul's presence by following him around the opera house at all times.

It was easy to follow Raoul. It was not easy to keep himself at bay when everything that Raoul did made him want to touch him. Erik did not know what was wrong with him. He knew he should not react to Raoul's presence so strongly. He should not even be thinking those thoughts about him, but he could not stop them from playing through his mind. He could not fight that sweet pain that made him feel more alive than he thought possible. It was an ache that was not becoming desensitized by Raoul's presence but rather increased with every breath Erik took.

As expected, Raoul left the opera house as soon as possible. He did not go to their meeting, which for once Erik was glad about. His desensitizing program was not working very well. His imagination had only grown more vivid, his restraint in tatters. Erik still tried to control himself. He honestly did. He would not make the same mistake twice; he would not rush things.

Erik had realized there was a flaw in his plans when he saw that Giry girl constantly talking to Raoul. In fact, he was fairly certain that she was following Raoul. Every time the Vicomte stepped into the opera house, she somehow appeared. It was almost admirable the way she could do so. Admirable, if it had not irritated Erik so much. The only thing stopping him from harming her was the fact that she was Madame Giry's daughter, though that would not hold him back for very much longer if she kept touching Raoul.

Erik tried to be patient. He really did try, but he could not wait any longer. He could not watch Raoul one more day and not speak with him. At least, under his ruse he would actually be able to touch Raoul when they were fighting. Oh, how Erik wanted to fight Raoul again. Unfortunately, Erik could not even kidnap Raoul when he first entered the opera house like he used to. Raoul had stopped coming early, and there were always people around him. Raoul simply was not cooperating, nor was anyone else in the opera house.

He was becoming desperate though. He would have to do something drastic if he could not meet with Raoul again.

o.o.o

Raoul could not do it anymore. He could not avoid Erik forever. The first day that Raoul had returned to the opera house, he had had every intention to go to their meeting that night. When he finished his business with the managers, Raoul found himself almost running out of the opera house. He was not ready just yet. Raoul did not think that he could see Erik and not blush. He would not be able to look Erik in the eyes.

In fact, the very thought of Erik made Raoul think of his body pressed against him. It made him think of Erik's warm breath and Raoul would think of his lips. The ones he now so desperately wanted to kiss.

He wished the memory would fade like the pain in his shoulder. He knew he was being foolish. He had already managed to convince himself that he was simply blowing everything out of proportion. That there could be no way that the opera ghost had tried to kiss him and it had been one big misunderstanding. He kept telling himself there was no way that Erik thought of him in such a manner. The words were there playing in his head day and night.

Even with those thoughts and his desire to see Erik, Raoul still kept running away. He was a little hurt that Erik had not tried to initiate their contact, but Raoul knew that he was the true coward. It just meant that Raoul was more dependent on their relationship than Erik was. It should not have hurt to realize that, but Raoul felt foolish for even hoping otherwise. His initial fears that Erik was simply humouring him came to the forefront of his thoughts and Raoul was starting to doubt himself. Before he let that doubt take over completely, Raoul forced himself to wake up early one day and head towards the opera house. He hoped that Erik would see him and talk with him. It would be hard to get in touch with the ghost otherwise.

The second he entered the opera house, Raoul veered left towards the nearest alcove. As much as he believed himself to be alone, he still wanted privacy. _If_ Erik even wanted to talk to him, he did not want their conversation to be in the open. He was also reluctant to meet in their storage room lest Raoul's mind be stuck against that wall with that image in his mind.

Checking over his shoulder to see if anyone had seen him, Raoul was surprised when he turned around and the opera ghost stood there staring at him blankly. Erik could not believe that Raoul had come early. But now that the other was there, he did not know how to begin.

A moment of silence descended.

"We need to talk." They said at the same time.

Raoul grinned, a little relieved. He had not realized he had been so tense, but he now believed things would turn out okay.

He could almost swear that Erik was grinning as well, but one never knew with the ghost if it was amusement or malice. Raoul hoped it was the former.

Erik had never felt so relieved in his life seeing Raoul grin at him like that. He forced himself to remain where he stood however no matter how tempting it was to close the distance between them. He opened his mouth to say something when they both heard footsteps approaching their alcove.

For a second, Raoul's attention turned towards the footsteps. He had not even turned all the way, but he barely caught a glimpse of the ghost leaving out of the corner of his eye. When he turned back to Erik, he was disappointed to find that he was alone. He sighed. They had not even been able to talk.

"Raoul?" A voice called from behind him.

Raoul froze.

o.o.o.o

End part 01

Word count: 3,956

o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!

Chapter review: Who is our mystery guest? Right when they finally get the chance to talk, too.

Author review: This felt like the longest chapter to write. Stupid angsty boys.


	2. Surprise

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.

Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Time, a 3parts Series. Installment 03. There're misunderstandings and one hell of a clarification.

Warning(s): slash (that's homosexual content for those of you who don't know)

Pairing(s): ErikRaoul

A/N: Thank you reviewers and readers.

Story note: I don't know if you think that the boys fell in love rather fast, but I personally think more than 6 months of uninterrupted contact with each other is pretty damn longer than what people have nowadays before they say they fall in love. It just seems shorter since I didn't write all six months.

o.o.o.o

Time: Ends

Part02:Surprise

o.o.o.o

By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

Last time: Raoul's been avoiding Erik for a while, but when they finally do meet to talk to each other someone interrupts (who can it be? Who else).

o.o.o.o

o.o.o

Raoul froze. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt a desperate laugh leave his mouth before he could contain it.

"Christine?" He turned as he said it but knew it was her without having to see her standing there as though she had never left. He would be able to tell Christine's voice from anyone's. There was a quality to it that reminded Raoul so much of Erik's.

Behind her, the managers stood looking rather flustered or was it simply excitement. Raoul could tell that Firmin already had something planned for Christine's return. It would make a great story, "the prodigal opera singer." Andre was simply a little confused and nervous. Raoul could imagine the uproar Carlotta would make about this. Lately, she had calmed down quite a bit since she knew her position as prima donna was unquestioned. Now with Christine's return, Raoul was almost afraid of how she would react to this news. There definitely would be groveling done today.

Raoul was more afraid of how _Erik _would react now that Christine had come back. His heart constricted painfully and he wondered how he should react to her return. He had never hated someone so much for simply existing, but he was starting to think that he hated Christine like that. She was going to ruin everything and though it had taken Raoul more than half a year to gain Erik's attention, he had a sinking feeling that in the few seconds that Christine had walked into the theatre, Erik had already fallen back in love with her.

He plastered a neutral smile on his face. Keeping his eyes from focusing on Christine for too long, he fought to control his emotions. It would be bad to let Christine knew how much she had hurt him and how much he was angered by her mere presence.

It was not that hard to hide those emotions since he was overwhelmed by the confusion of her return. Of all the times to return, she had decided to come back now. Now, when Raoul finally understood what he felt towards Erik, when they were just about to reconcile, and mostly when Raoul had thought everything would work out okay. She chose now to return.

"It's a good thing that someone saw you come in early this morning," Firmin commented, "or else we'd have missed you."

"Oh, yes," Andre added, "You must have felt the good news."

Shaking his head to snap himself out of his bitter thoughts, Raoul lamely parroted, "Good news?" He led them away from the alcove and towards the managers' office. Sure, he did not want them to ask why he had been standing there, but he also wanted to take Christine away from Erik's sight. He doubted it, but he hoped by moving towards the managers' office, he could keep Erik from following them.

Christine caught his eyes and smiled brightly, and Raoul found it hard to respond with his own smile. He tried anyway.

"Christine came to our humble abode late last night. We were just about to send a note to you," Firmin explained.

"She says that something urgent had come up," Andre continued, "but doesn't dare say what."

Christine demurely looked to the floor. "It's best to not share one's horrid past returning to the present."

Raoul wondered what horrid past she spoke of. The worst thing that had happened to Christine in her childhood had been losing her father and that had been of natural causes. Because of Msr. Daae's fame, he had no debts left over. Christine had been brought to the opera house since there had been no one else. What could have come back from that?

Besides that, the next worst would be losing her scarf in the ocean. She was hiding something, but she looked so relieved to be back that Raoul pushed aside his suspicions, pushed aside his bitterness, and tried to remember why he had once loved her. She was beautiful of course, but it had been because they had been childhood friends. It could not be that hard to accept her again. Maybe he was strong enough. After all, he had known that Christine would always be a figure that overshadowed his presence in Erik's life. He had known it; so he swallowed through the lump that had formed in his throat, breathed through the tightness in his chest, and ignored the uneasiness in his stomach just to make an effort to welcome her with open arms.

Not as a fiancé of course. He was still somewhat bitter about that fact, less than he would have thought at seeing her again, but still bitter. He thought that seeing Christine would reopen the wound of when he had realized she had left by herself. Some part of him had thought that he would fall a little bit in love with her again. After all, time had not been a hindrance the last time she came back into his life. Then again, she had not just left him when they were children.

But, the pain from her disappearance did not come back. His anger was there for a whole other reason. His pain and emotions were no longer swayed just by her. He had managed to live without her even when he had thought it to be impossible. He had survived the supposed love of his life leaving him. And now, he was stronger for it.

Raoul felt as though he could love deeper if not smarter, considering he fell in love with the worst person possible. He wanted to laugh at himself or maybe just at his rotten luck. It did not matter though. Raoul knew it was a one-sided affair, but he had still hoped they would spend time together. With Christine here, he knew that was impossible. Erik would probably want to tutor Christine once again. Now that he was thinking about it, when they would talk about their past even without meaning to they would reference Christine. Her name was never mentioned, but it was implied. Erik's life had revolved around Christine. It had been impossible to avoid her completely. Still, as Erik had spoken about his love of a good voice, Raoul had been so focused on Erik that his thoughts never strayed to Christine.

Raoul realized belatedly that it was really all thanks to the opera ghost that he had been able to survive Christine's disappearance. He briefly looked over his shoulder towards the alcove. He wondered if the ghost was following them. Probably.

Christine was back.

He would have once rejoiced at the news.

Raoul mentally paused.

Christine was back, and Erik had found him this morning to tell him something. Raoul could not stop the disbelieving scoff. Of course. Raoul had been deluding himself once more. Back in the alcove, he had just jumped to another conclusion. Things were not going to turn out okay because Erik always knew everything that was happening in or about the opera house so he was probably just going to tell Raoul that Christine had returned and things would have to change. Raoul had simply assumed that the topic had been about the almost-kiss or even about Raoul missing their meetings, even after he had promised he would not.

Raoul stopped walking suddenly.

Were they to be enemies again?

No, that did not make sense. They had been enemies the first time only because Raoul had been pursuing Christine, right? But even if he were not pursuing her, Erik would still probably dislike him being around to distract her. If Christine still considered them friends, then they would inevitably spend time together. Now, not only would they not spend time together, they would once again be enemies.

"Vicomte?"

Raoul looked up and saw three sets of eyes staring at him in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Firmin asked.

Raoul cleared his throat and shook his head.

"I was simply wondering if problems will arise with your return," he directed at Christine. He would have to find a way to make it clear that there was nothing between them anymore. He would show her no special treatment, no favour. She was simply another soprano to him now, and if he felt his throat constrict at the mere thought of life returning normal in the opera house with her there, he ignored it.

This was good. His voice was level. He was sure he was being logical.

Christine shook her head, "Don't worry. I'll gratefully take any position you offer. I understand I caused many problems by leaving. There simply had been no other choice."

She looked so repentant. Raoul almost felt sorry for her. He knew he should not hate her just because she was inadvertently taking Erik away from him. She had no idea what had happened in her absence. Moreover, Raoul had no reason to really distrust her. If she said she had needed to leave, Raoul wanted to believe her. He just did not know if he could. As it was, Raoul had already accepted the fact that she would be staying regardless. As quickly as she had left, she had returned.

"We'll be off first," Firmin grabbed Andre's arm before they had even reached the managers' office. "We have important matters to discuss." Raoul could swear that he heard Firmin say to Andre, "We'll discuss her return after I speak with the papers."

Raoul noticed the greedy look in his eyes and stifled the urge to shake his head. It was the managers' job to find audience members, but he could not agree with Firmin's methods all the time. Gossip was not the best publicity contrary to what he thought.

Watching the managers leave, Raoul turned to leave as well. He had lost his opportunity to speak with Erik. He felt like he deserved a whole day of alone time brooding at his estate. He also did not want to stay here, that was for certain. He would only think about how their nightly meetings would end for certain now.

Christine caught his arm. Raoul cursed, somehow he had actually forgotten about her. When he stopped, she flung her arms around him in an embrace.

Raoul stood stiffly in the impromptu show of affection. He waited uncomfortably for her to let go. When he realized that she was not releasing him, Raoul gently but firmly removed her arms from his neck and put some distance between them.

Christine pouted, but she looked around suspiciously before nodding. She said nothing and Raoul did not know what she expected of him.

"Christine," he began.

Shushing him, she grabbed his arm once more pulling him towards the entrance of the opera house. Raoul did not understand what Christine was doing. He did not want to treat her as a complete stranger since she had once been a close friend, but he did not know where that new line in their relationship should be drawn.

Once outside the opera house, Christine finally took note of Raoul's reluctance.

"I just want to explain myself, Raoul," Christine looked back at the opera house, "away from here."

Raoul nodded slowly and called for a carriage. He stared almost wistfully back at the opera house.

o.o.o

Erik watched Christine with open hatred. He had expected it though. He had expected to see her and immediately wish to kill her, but he could not. Well, of course he could. He was the opera ghost. He just had not expected to see her so soon. His informants had not come back with any information that stated she would be returning. They would pay dearly for this oversight.

Christine had been smart to go first to the managers. Erik would not have allowed his and Raoul's conversation to be interrupted if he had gotten to her first. In fact, she would never have returned if he had gotten to her first.

Raoul had looked surprised though Erik thought that he had seen a flash of anger in his eyes. He had hoped that Raoul would immediately turn her away. He had hoped that Raoul would do something to her that would make Erik proud, but he did not. The boy had even smiled at her. Though Erik could see it was forced, he did not know why Raoul did it. He had the sinking suspicion that Raoul had not completely given up on Christine. This was the boy who had spent five weeks fighting Erik and hoping she would return. This was the boy who had declared his undying love for her and even allowed Christine's silly charade of a secret engagement. Erik punched the nearest wall, his frustration finally too much for him to bear. They were childhood friends. They always had that connection.

Erik hated Christine. She had betrayed him in the worst way possible. She had abandoned him like his mother had, like everyone had. Did she not know what he was going to do with her once he had the chance?

He had been glad to see Raoul on guard about Christine's story. However, Erik almost screamed in frustration when he saw Raoul's features soften as she played on their pity. Raoul hardly protested her return. In fact, it seemed to Erik that Raoul had completely forgotten the fact that Christine had left them both without explanation.

Then Erik realized what this meant and if felt as though the floor had disappeared from beneath his feet. He could not harm Christine if it meant that Raoul would be scared away from him. Not yet at least. Christine was lucky. She was lucky that she had met Raoul earlier, lucky that she had his protection now.

Refusing to let Christine take Raoul away from him, Erik struggled to find a way to keep them apart. Then that harlot had not only touched Raoul, she hugged him. Erik had never hugged Raoul, technically. Some of his anger dissipated when he saw how uncomfortable Raoul was. The boy even removed Christine's arms from around him and increased their distance apart. He sighed in relief, but knew it could be unfounded. Raoul knew he was watching. He could simply be playing an act. Erik dearly hoped that was not the reason for that action.

Seeing them leave together had almost been enough for him to lose it. He tried to follow, but he knew that by the time he found a horse, they would be out of his sight. The streets would be crowded and he would have a larger likelihood of being found out. Raoul had the uncanny ability to spot him, and what would the boy think if he saw Erik following them on the streets?

He would have to wait in the opera house for them to return. In the meantime, Erik could plot a way to get Raoul away from her.

Erik suddenly wished his only problem was the Giry girl again.

o.o.o

When Christine returned, she returned alone. Alone and scared. She knew that the opera ghost was mad. Raoul had told her as much. She did not believe it could be that bad though. The ghost had been obsessed with her and though he was part madman, she hoped that the obsessed side of him would be able to overlook her momentary rebellion.

She went into her old room nervously. Closing the door behind her, she looked at the familiar setting. Something was off however. The furniture had changed. Maybe it was the curtains or the dresser. She could not tell since the furniture rarely changed greatly from room to room. The opera house even saw it fit to replace old furniture with even older furniture just to save money. She had been gone for so long that it felt as though she were back in one of her dreams about this room. She had changed though; she was different from the girl in the dreams. Things had changed and she suddenly started to doubt the intelligence in what she was about to do. Regardless, she faced the mirror.

"Angel."

She almost felt silly. Only almost because ever since she could remember, her Angel had always responded.

Erik had watched as she entered the opera house, walked through the halls, and go into her old room as though she belonged there. Impertinence. Utter impertinence. Now that she was trying to call him, Erik could hardly restrain himself from killing her immediately. He would scare her. He could not do more. He would show her that she was no longer welcome in his opera house. She was no longer needed either.

"Angel, I've come back. I've missed you dearly."

There was no response. Christine wondered if he had left when she had, but no, that could not be true. Raoul had said that he had seen the ghost several times already.

"I had no other choice."

Erik could not believe her. Lies. She was now trying to lie to him. Did she not know any better?

Christine almost called again, but she suddenly felt more than heard a low rumble. The walls were shaking. The desks, the mirror, even the bed shook. The low rumble built into a growl, which grew into a yell that Christine was certain could be heard throughout the whole opera house.

"Leave. You are not welcome."

The mirror rattled violently at the last word before shattering.

Christine screamed and covered her face with her arms. She expected the ghost to come flying out of the mirror and attack her. Instead, there was nothing but solid wall behind it.

That unnerved her more than actually seeing the ghost would have. She fled to the safety of the girl's dormitory.

o.o.o

o.o.o.o

End part 02

Word count: 2,955

o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!

Chapter review:

Author review:


	3. Shock

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.

Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Time, a 3parts Series. Installment 03. There're misunderstandings and one hell of a clarification.

Warning(s): slash (that's homosexual content for those of you who don't know)

Pairing(s): ErikRaoul

A/N: Oh yeah, sorry this took so long to post. I didn't write during the weekend.

Story note: Last part of the third installment.

o.o.o.o

Time: Ends

Part03:Shock

o.o.o.o

By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o

Last time: Christine returned. Raoul believes that Erik wants Christine back and vice versa plus Erik's just pissed off.

o.o.o

Raoul wanted to try again. He had been debating whether he should even try or just accept his fate, but it came down to a simple fact. Raoul wanted to clear things up between them. He did not want the ghost believing that he was still interested in Christine. He wanted to tell Erik that he could pursue her without his interference. Maybe then, history would not repeat itself.

If he had an ulterior motive, then who could blame him if Raoul just wanted to talk to Erik at least one last time? Who knew when they would be able to speak again? He had to try.

So, Raoul woke up early again and headed towards the opera house. When he arrived, he was disappointed to see Christine the moment he walked into the opera house. She was there waiting for him.

"Raoul!" She jumped up from the steps she had been sitting on and ran to him. Raoul could tell that she was about to hug him, so he began to cough. She stopped short and asked him, "Are you okay?"

Raoul nodded, clearing his throat. "It's nothing. But what are you doing here?"

Christine's bottom lip quivered, but thankfully, she stayed where she stood. "The ghost is mad at me."

Raoul fought the urge to roll his eyes. He could not hide the exasperation in his voice however. "Of course he's angry. You left him. You left us, Christine. I explained it to you yesterday."

Christine grabbed his arm, ignoring his tone of voice. "You don't understand. I had to leave. I was afraid."

"If you were afraid," Raoul tried to pry her away from his arm, "then you shouldn't have returned."

Erik mentally cheered for Raoul. As complacent as the Vicomte was about Christine's return at least, Erik now had proof that Raoul would not just accept Christine back. It was a relief, but not enough assurance. He had watched Raoul's approach and wondered if he should intercept Raoul before he entered the theatre and saw Christine. Erik could not miss the opportunity to eavesdrop in their conversation however. He wanted to know why they had planned to meet this early in the morning.

"But..." she almost began to plead but Meg came running in.

"Christine, Mama's looking for you."

Christine looked torn for a moment before going with Meg.

Raoul frowned when he saw Meg wink at him as she walked away. Erik scowled at the sight. He doubted Mme Giry had called for Christine at all.

His mood lightened when he realized that he now had the opportunity to speak with Raoul. Additionally, Christine would discover just how small roles could be for, as the newspapers had called it this morning, a prodigal prima donna. Erik had sent a note to the managers that Christine would not be placed in any important role. He made certain just how easily replaceable she should be. He knew they would comply. They had wanted her gone in the first place as well. It was a small matter that she returned. The publicity was really what they were looking for. Carlotta though past her prime was better than Christine was. Until another opera singer was found, Carlotta would be good enough.

Once Christine had left, Raoul backtracked from the stairs going towards the entrance. He slipped back into the alcove away from sight. He did not want anyone else to talk to him. At least, no one that kept finding him.

Once in the darkness of the alcove he breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, where'd you two go yesterday?"

Raoul did not even blink at the sound. He simply turned his head at the sound.

Erik was almost impressed.

Raoul had expected Erik to find him. He had not so much expected as hoped that Erik would want to talk to him still. He gave Erik a small smile of relief.

Erik's heart skipped a beat. The smile and the way Raoul's body relaxed after immediately seeing him did not go unnoticed by Erik. There was no way Erik could miss that when he saw the way Raoul's clothes perfectly fit his body or the way he knew that Raoul had eaten something with jam this morning, jam that Erik so desperately wanted to taste for himself.

"Christine and I just walked," Raoul leaned against the wall, not realizing how much opportunity he was giving Erik to just trap him there, "We took a carriage to the plaza not very far from the opera house."

Erik nodded. He had barely heard the words that Raoul spoke. He could only see the way his lips moved and the pink tongue that had darted out to moisten them. Erik shook his head. He was still more interested in what they spoke about not where they went, though it was comforting to know Raoul had not taken her back to his estate.

"She started talking about why she had left." Raoul did not know why he was telling Erik this, but he felt the need to explain. He wanted to make Erik realize that Christine was afraid of him, make him realize that she was not good enough for Erik. "She said she left because she feared for her life."

Erik almost laughed. She had nothing to fear before. It was only now that she had to fear for her life. Coming back would be the worst mistake she ever made, and would ever make again for that matter.

Raoul noticed Erik tense up. Of course it would be hard to hear such a thing. Raoul wondered if Erik still blamed him for what happened. It had been a long time since that accusation, but somewhere inside his mind, Erik could still possibly believe it.

"She was afraid to have to choose between us, but I think," Raoul added. He was a little disturbed by the ghost's reactions. Now that Christine was back, he had been acting differently. Raoul had half expected to be kidnapped once more. This would probably have been the only time that Raoul would not have minded losing half an hour of his day, not if it meant being able to be alone with Erik. But Erik had stayed away, and this was probably how it was going to be from now on. Raoul concluded, "She came back because she chose you."

Erik had to look away from Raoul. He knew why she had come back, had found out before he killed the man who informed him. Knowing why she had come back did not change anything. It was practically the same reason that she had gone, and Erik knew that reason as well. It was not because she had been scared. No. That was a convenient excuse Christine used. The only one who believed that was Raoul, poor Raoul who did not know anything.

It was not as though Erik had kept the truth from Raoul. When he had found out about what Christine had been up to and where Christine had gone, Erik had already hated her. He had already come to terms with the fact that she was gone. However, Raoul had still been talking about her with him and more with the Giry girl. By that time, he had not wanted to go after her; more importantly, he had not wanted Raoul to go after her either.

Confused by Erik's reaction, Raoul could only guess that Erik was mad because Christine had spoken to him first. She did still seem a little clingy, and she was still afraid for her life. But, she came back last night and sent Raoul away just to speak with the ghost. What else could he believe but she wanted to reconnect with Erik?

"She said she was going to try to contact you yesterday," Raoul did not bother to mention the fact that Christine had come running to him this morning, thinking that her life was in danger again. Maybe the ghost had indeed talked with her, and Raoul wondered if that was a good sign. A good sign? A good sign that Christine was still afraid of the ghost, that life might just return to normal in the opera house, or that the ghost was no longer interested in Christine.

He did not know which one he wanted to be true.

Raoul looked closely at Erik. He had begun to depend on him. Over and over again, he came to that conclusion. He depended on Erik as a confidant, a friend. That much was obvious, but did he want it be something more? Was his mind just playing tricks on him and forcing him to love the only person who had given him comfort during Christine's disappearance? Probably. It was the only real explanation. That almost-kiss probably meant nothing. That almost-kiss was just a figment of his imagination.

He gave a small chuckle even though he hated how obviously pained it sounded to him. Erik finally turned back to look at him questioningly. His heart had jumped in his chest when he heard Raoul's laugh. That was not how Raoul laughed. It sounded pained. Erik wondered what Christine's return was doing to Raoul. He had not been acting the same since she came back. He was quiet, subdued. His very vitality seemed to have left him. Erik wanted his Raoul back, the one who had sworn to come back to him every night no matter what happened. Erik wanted that back.

Raoul shook his head at the gaze, shrugging off his concern. "She was adamant in sending me away so that she could speak with you. So, I left."

Erik's eyes narrowed. Christine had sent Raoul away from his domain? The gall of the girl. Raoul had more of a place in this opera house than Christine would ever have.

Raoul tensed at the small gesture. He recognized the look from when they fought. Erik was going to act and Raoul was not sure what action he would take. Did Erik not believe him? It was the truth.

Raoul subtly moved away from Erik looking for any indication of how Erik would attack. He could only slide against the wall though. Raoul realized that he had been so comfortable around Erik that he had trapped himself in a corner.

Trying to keep his voice steady, Raoul attempted to appease him. He tried to add nonchalantly, "I understand now that Christine is back, we won't be meeting anymore."

Erik stepped into Raoul's personal space effectively cutting him off from the exit. He definitely would not have Raoul say that. Raoul was trying to distance himself, and Erik knew not just physically. He would not accept this. Erik did not know why Raoul was trying to do so, but being patient had done nothing to help his case with Raoul. The only thing that keeping his distance and trying to control his urges had done was let Raoul avoid him when the only thing that Erik wanted right now was to be as close as possible to him.

"You want to stop coming at night?" Erik whispered hoarsely. He needed to hear from Raoul's own lips that he was being rejected.

"Well," Raoul flinched and did not know how to respond. He did not know what Erik wanted to hear. "You see…"

Raoul whimpered and closed his eyes. He could smell Erik. It seemed like he could even feel him even though Erik had yet to touch him.

Erik watched Raoul's face redden and his breath grow shorter. Was the boy afraid of him now? He had never been in the past. In fact, this scared and meek Raoul was beginning to annoy Erik. Where was that confidence he had seen all those months and the bravado? Raoul should have smirked at him and told him exactly what was on his mind. He did not know what Christine had done, but this Raoul was more like how Erik had first imagined the Vicomte to be.

"Christine is back," Erik stated as a fact just to see how Raoul would react, "It is good news, is it not?"

Raoul bit his tongue and tried to hide his frown. He hated the bitterness within himself. It was not Christine's fault that everything revolved around her existence.

Raoul refused to open his eyes however. He told himself that he could be strong. He would not hurt Christine for something that was not her doing, and he knew that once he opened his eyes, Erik would be right there. Erik would tempt him with his warm body and taunting eyes. Then, Raoul would sarcastically say something biting about Erik's infatuation with Christine. Raoul would say it because even though he tried to ignore it, he _was _bitter about Christine's return. He did blame everything on her. He did want her to just leave. Then they would fight because that's what they did. They did not kiss and hug each other. They fought and at least then, Raoul would feel like he was not so trapped anymore. Ever since Christine had come back, he had felt as though he were in chains unable to do anything that he wanted to, but they would fight and they would not care who saw them. Erik would call him a fop and dumb. Raoul would call him ugly and arrogant. And though those words had long since lost their sting, with Christine back, they would hurt and they would mean it. At least Erik might mean his. Raoul could never try to hurt Erik by saying those words to him. Then, one of them would either die or yield. That's how it would happen. That's how Raoul imagined it would happen.

But, no. He would not open his eyes. He would not let Erik realize his bitterness or try to hurt Christine for no reason. He jerkily nodded his agreement as he cursed her in his mind.

Unfortunately, with his eyes closed, Raoul could only sense Erik more. His heart beat faster when Erik exhaled. They were close. He did not need to open his eyes to know that fact. He did not even know if he wanted to run, if he wanted to escape from this spot. As it were, he really had no choice in the matter. Not with Erik determinedly not budging from his spot.

There. Raoul had said it. Well, he had not actually said it, but he had admitted that he was glad Christine was back. Yet, Erik still could not believe that Raoul wanted to end their meetings. Raoul was not even looking at him.

No.

Just no.

Erik would not allow it. So what if Christine had come back? Erik had a choice to make. He could let Raoul go and stop their meetings. He might be able to get over this newfound infatuation with the boy or he could just refuse to let Raoul go. The decision was not difficult to make. Not when the desire had long since taken over his senses. Not when that ache was so strong he could almost feel his body moving of its own accord.

No. Raoul was not allowed to say their meetings were over. He was not allowed to end them.

Reaching up, Erik grabbed Raoul's face roughly. Finally, those blue eyes were focused on him, shocked and confused. He pulled Raoul forward and finished what he had started those days ago.

Erik roughly slammed his lips into Raoul's. He winced as his mask bumped Raoul's nose and their teeth clanked against each others.

But it was Erik's first kiss and he wanted Raoul to understand what exactly he wanted.

o.o.o

o.o.o.o

End Installment 03

Word count: 2,613

o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!

Chapter review: Erik kissed Raoul! Score.

Author review: I only quickly edited this one so please forgive me for my mistakes. I'll probably want to rewrite it later, but I want to go out for my birthday and it's getting late. So, since I also wanted to post this, here it is.


End file.
